


An Eyeful of Detention

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sneaks into Snape's office to make sure he's not mistreating Harry during detention, but what she sees makes her long for some <i>detention</i> of her own<br/>**Written for the HP_Wankfest 2001<br/><b>Character :</b> Hermione Granger<br/><b>Location:</b> Snape's Office<br/><b>Object:</b> Invisibility Cloak<br/><b>Other Characters :</b> Severus Snape/Harry Potter<br/><b>Warnings:</b> .  Voyeur!Hermione, consensual student/teacher, detention!fic<br/><b>Disclaimer(s):</b> Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her affiliates – this is a work of fanfiction and no monies are being made off of it.<br/>Betas: sevfan and alisanne  Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eyeful of Detention

Hermione Granger slipped out of the Gryffindor common room, Harry's Invisibility Cloak wrapper around her. The silky fabric slid sensually over her bare arms and legs, swirling around her short skirt. Most of the castle's other occupants were either at dinner or outside enjoying the unseasonably warm fall weather, and the hallways were thankfully empty as she made her way to the Defense classroom. Pausing only to check the door for monitoring spells, Hermione slipped inside.

Since their return to Hogwarts after the Final Battle to complete their education, Harry had been withdrawn and quiet, isolating himself and frequently disappearing. Ginny had given up on them ever resuming a romantic relationship and had turned to Neville for comfort. Professor Snape seemed to be the only person who could get Harry to show any of his former spirit, but their clashes had led to frequent detentions. Hermione was concerned about her friend.

To give him his due, Severus Snape's demeanor had improved since his recovery from the horrendous wounds inflicted by Nagini and his subsequent vindication. Harry had pushed for Snape's exoneration, Hermione knew, feeling that his mum would have wanted him to befriend her best friend; something Harry was determined to do. Hermione just wanted to make sure that Snape wasn't taking advantage of that desire in order to be abusive towards Harry.

Moving silently through the classroom to Snape's office, Hermione conjured a comfortable chair and settled herself into a corner. She didn't have long to wait as the classroom door was thrown open and Snape strode in. Harry followed at a more sedate rate, closing first the classroom door and then the office door behind him. Snape stopped near her hiding place and turned around, his back to his desk. His wand appeared from his sleeve and Hermione felt the bust of magic as Snape cast nonverbal locking and warding spells.

Harry snorted. "You'll have to teach me that sometime."

"I attempted to do just that in your sixth year," Snape smirked, folding his arms as he moved backward to lean against his desk. "I believe that impertinent mouth of yours could be put to a much better use than spouting idiotic statements." 

Harry stepped closer and, to Hermione's astonishment, sank to his knees. Bracing his hands on Snape's thighs, Harry leaned in and pressed his face into Snape's crouch. He rubbed his cheek up and down before looking up inquiringly.

"That would be acceptable," Snape told him, slender fingers weaving into the tousled hair. 

As Hermione watched in shock, Harry deftly pushed aside the black robes and opened Snape's trousers, reaching in to pull out his penis. Even half-erect, Hermione could see that it was magnificent. Long and thick, the dark red tip already peeking out of the foreskin, she felt heat pool in her abdomen as she watched Harry wrap his hand around it. Ron's cock was almost as long, but nowhere near as thick, and his use of it had been so far to unimaginative. 

Now, as she watched Harry swirl his tongue around the tip of Snape's lovely cock, lapping at the slit as his hand moved up and down, Hermione felt incredibly aroused by the sight. No wonder Harry had seemed distracted and unavailable; he had been busy shagging Snape! 

Harry's moan of pleasure made her shiver, as did the sight of that cock disappearing into his mouth. Hermione's eyes were riveted on the two as her hand slid across her belly and under the waistband of her skirt, into her knickers. Her clitoris was already throbbing as she watched Snape pull back and then thrust into Harry's mouth, both hands now intertwined in his hair. 

"That's good, Harry," Snape purred in a voice that was almost as arousing as the sight of his cock being sucked by her best friend. 

Swallowing a moan of her own, Hermione brushed her fingers over her clit, her legs falling open to allow her hand better access. Parting the folds of her vagina, Hermione slid a finger between them, surprised to find she was already wet. Coating her fingers, Hermione spread the moisture around her clitoris, her strokes becoming firmer, faster as she watched Snape pull Harry to his feet and kiss him hungrily. 

Reversing their positions, Snape flicked his wand, Banishing Harry's clothing before setting it down. From her position at the side of the desk, Hermione watched as Snape trailed his lips down, across Harry's throat, lingering at his Adam's apple. Harry braced his hands behind him on the desktop and threw his head back, making delighted, whimpering noises. Snape stepped between Harry's legs and pressed forward, his mouth settling on one of Harry's nipples, suckling strongly. Harry let out a gasp of pleasure and his hand shot forward to hold Snape's head there.

Hermione dipped her fingers into her vagina again as her other hand moved up under her blouse to find her breasts, the silky fabric of the cloak enhancing the sensation. Her own nipples were already hard and Hermione squeezed one before moving to the other. Ron had yet to discover that she liked her nipples played with, or that they were so responsive she could climax by just _imagining_ them being suckled. The way Snape was suckling Harry's tiny nipples. Hermione could almost feel a mouth settling on her nipple and even a second one on her other, hot and wet, sucking her simultaneously…

"Fuck, Severus! I can't wait any longer!" Harry gasped, rubbing frantically against Snape.

"Impatient brat," Snape sneered in almost an affectionate tone, wand back in his hand, the tip pointed at Harry's anus. "Slow coitus is always infinitely more intense."

Hermione watched that lovely cock push into Harry, who arched his back and thrust upward, trying to draw it deeper inside. Harry's cock was shorter but just as thick as Snape's and it twitched between the two, the tip rubbing against the robes that Snape still wore. Her fingers flew over her clitoris as Hermione watched, pinching and twisting her nipple with her other hand. The thought of either of those thick cocks pressing into her vagina, even just the head, stretching her, teasing her, as two mouths suckled hard on her nipples started quivers of sensation in her belly. 

The sight of Snape's cock plunging into Harry was more arousing that Hermione could have ever imagined and the quivers became tremors as Hermione strived towards her climax. Snape's hand closed over Harry's cock and with a straggled yell, Harry stiffened. Watching him ejaculate over his own belly and Snape's robes, as Snape jerked his hips and drove deep into Harry, a low guttural groan resonating around them was too much. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her in the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

She was trying to get her hammering heart under control, hand still buried in her knickers when Snape straightened from where he'd collapsed onto Harry. Pausing to brush his lips over Harry's, Snape stepped back despite Harry's sound of protest, and used his wand to cast what Hermione was sure was a simple cleansing charm. Tucking himself back into his trousers, Snape helped Harry to his feet. Hermione silently set her clothing to rights, even as the last quivers of her climax pulsed in her clitoris. 

"Can I spend the night tonight, and you can show me exactly how that slower but more intense thing works?" Harry asked hopefully as Snape helped him with his tie.

"Not when you have classes in the morning, Harry." Snape brushed the fringe off Harry's forehead. "It'll have to wait until the weekend."

Harry sighed noisily, waving his hand at the door, and Hermione was surprised to see it open. She thought she was the only one Harry trusted to show his true power to. A small smile curved Snape's lips and he allowed Harry one last hug before turning him towards the door. 

"Behave yourself and stop deliberately setting out to get detentions." Snape propelled him forward. "Then perhaps we can do something special on Friday night."

"Maybe the Prefects’ bath?" Harry's eager voice drifted back to Hermione. 

"Perhaps…"

Hermione slowly stood up, a smile widening on her face as she smoothed the wrinkles from her clothing. Harry wouldn't mind if she kept his Invisibility Cloak for a while longer, she was certain, as her brain was already working on a plan to get to the Perfects’ bath early Friday night.

* * *


End file.
